Miguel Aiman
'Miguel Aiman '(ミゲル・アイマン) is a ZAFT pilot and member of the Le Creuset Team along with Olor Kudenbru and Matthew. He is known as the "Magic Bullet of Dusk" Personality Miguel is a head-strong and somewhat arrogant individual, with a disposition is hardly that of a soldier. He normally underestimates his Natural opponents, however, putting his life on the line to pay for his brother's medical bills also shows a mature, caring side. Skills & Abilities This feisty warrior goes by the "Magic Bullet Of Dusk" on the battlefield due to his custom GINN, which is the same color as the dusk-orange sky and great skill with a MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun. He is one of ZAFT green uniform ace pilots before the Heliopolis Tragedy. On one occasion, Miguel showed his formidable skill by fighting on par with Serpent Tail ace pilot Gai Murakumo. History Miguel joined ZAFT in order to pay for his sick younger brother's medical fees. Miguel participates in the transferring of the asteroid base Nova to the PLANTs, albeit he agrees reluctantly to this normally "boring" task, however, he engages Mu La Flaga during an Earth Forces attack. In January C.E. 71, the Nazca-class Vesalius under the command of Rau Le Creuset is sent out to investigate the mysterious destruction of ZAFT supply bases. While on patrol, Miguel discovers the culprit behind the attacks: Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo. Miguel's GINN is damaged in combat with Gai's custom GINN, forcing him to switch over to a standard ZGMF-1017 GINN for the attack on Heliopolis on January 25. After the graduation of the Le Creuset Team's Reds, Miguel met all 5 of them at a military base in the PLANT Homeland. Miguel speaks to Athrun and Nicol (and very casually at that) who have arrived early and introduces himself, even though he's a bit annoyed that the other three pilots didn't come; he thought it a pain to have to re-explain everything over again. It his here that he learns that Athrun was top in the knife-fighting class, followed by Yzak and Nicol. Miguel is so impressed that Athrun beat the knife-fighting class teacher "Fred of the Knife", who only fights the best-of-the-best, on a one-on-one match and challenges Athrun himself and loses with a knife to his throat. He also explains to Athrun and Nicol to not ask their new commander about his mask because the last person that asked just happened to die, rather suspiciously, in battle soon afterwards. Nicol and Athrun look up to their new mentor in a new light after he tells them he has had real battle experience. During the attack on Heliopolis in Gundam SEED, Miguel tries to capture the GAT-X105 Strike after hearing from Athrun Zala that Rusty Mackenzie - the ZAFT pilot who was supposed to capture it - has been killed, and that the Strike is being piloted by an Earth Alliance soldier (Murrue Ramius). However, Athrun fails to mention that Kira Yamato, his childhood friend, is also in the cockpit, and that Kira is a Coordinator as well. Miguel tells Athrun to retreat from Heliopolis and protect the GAT-X303 Aegis from being damaged and then tries to take on the Strike himself. Seeing that his friends Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, Miriallia Haw, and Tolle Koenig are in the vicinity of this battle, Kira takes control of Strike and fights back, ultimately forcing Miguel to retreat after disabling his GINN. Miguel quickly set the GINN's self-destruct sequence and escaped the GINN before it was destroyed. Miguel, believing that the pilot of the Strike was a Natural, feels humiliated for losing and over-zealously and returns to fight the Strike and restore his pride. Miguel is ultimately killed while still in Heliopolis when Kira slices the Miguel's GINN's cockpit in half with the Strike's Schwert Gewehr (the Sword Strike 's beam greatsword); Miguel is the first person killed in action by Kira Yamato. Gallery Miguelmkv 000580119.jpg File:Miguel-aiman-134506.jpg Miguel first appearance.png|Miguel first appearance in episode,False Peace Miguel_KIA.png Miguel KIA HD.png|Miguel & his GINN moments before its destruction in the HD Remastered version. Gundam-Seed-Special-Edition-Miguel-Kira.jpg|Miguel being surprised to Strike's Phase Shift Armor, as seen in the Special Edition movies. Miguel Aiman's Mother and younger brother_2017-09-03 23-37-05-00.jpg|Miguel's mother and younger brother File:LeCreusetTeamGraduation.jpg 54974554201111230124451171946926758_003.jpg Suit CD athrun nicol miguel.png Miguel SEED RE.png|Miguel on the bridge of the Vesalius prior to Heliopolis (Gundam SEED Re:) Miguel GINN Assault.png|Miguel in his GINN Assault Type as seen in Gundam SEED Re: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED featuring SUIT CD 05.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED featuring SUIT CD Mobile Suit Gundam SEED featuring SUIT CD 06.jpg N.E.T. Miguel ED.png N.E.T. Miguel OP.png Trivia *He is the equivalent to Gene from the Universal Century timeline, being the protagonist's first opponent who is killed by having his mobile suit sliced in half. *In Super Robot Wars J Miguel Aiman survives his encounter with Kira Yamato in Heliopolis. He continues to fight alongside the Le Creuset Team until he is ultimately killed, much later on Earth and a few missions after the Archangel's battle with Jeremiah Gottwald. While no particular character kills him in plot the reactions of the Le Creuset Team indicate that they primarily blame Kira. **In Super Robot Wars W, he ends up surviving the whole game despite going head to head with the allied party numerous times, often in his custom GINN, and is playable in a level late game alongside other minor characters from Astray. *Miguel Aiman along with Nicol Amarfi and Athrun Zala had their stories developed more fully in a combined Drama/Music CD produced under the title "Gundam Seed - Suits Vol. 4 - Miguel Ayman And Nicol Amarfi" *Miguel's character was created as a tribute to Takanori Nishikawa (his voice actor/TM Revolution), as was Heine Westenfluss in SEED Destiny. *Miguel's memorial stone indicates he was born in C.E. 52 and died in C.E. 71—age 19. External links *Miguel Aiman on Gundam Official Category:Deceased